Fiery Rain
by JadeFoxfire
Summary: Short TakuyaXKoji fanfic. Inspired by Adele's "Set Fire to the Rain." Warning: character death, don't like don't read.


**Fiery Rain**

**Author's Note:**Please please please do not hate me! If you do not want to see Koji or Takuya die (not saying which one) please do not read.

This fanfic was inspired by the chorus of Adele's _Set Fire to the Rain_

**Dislaimer:**I do not own Digimon or Takuya or Koji and you can bet that even if I did this would **NEVER** happen!

I stood beside you as we battle the strongest foe we had ever faced together. We barely had the upper hand. One single mistake could, no _would_, cost us dearly. Our foe unleashed a devastating attack that I just managed to escape. The dangerous creature, I dare not call him a digimon, let out a roar as the sky opened up. The rain was relentless, obscuring our vision and making the ground we trod upon very slippery. I wanted desperately to take to the sky where I would have no fear of losing my balance, but that would leave you all by yourself here on the ground, so I stayed.

As I went to dodge another attack the second thing I feared the most in this fight happened, I lost my balance. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come but it never did. Instead something warm was dripping on me with all the cold raindrops. I opened my eyes to see you standing above me. Your sword pierced through him and his – I wanted to stop seeing this – his claw was pierced through you. The warm drops I had felt had been your blood dripping off the end of his claw. I watched in horror as he broke into pieces and you, you fell to the ground, your evolution ending.

I quickly discarded my evolution as well and caught you before you hit the ground. My second biggest fear of this fight had quickly turned into my biggest, losing you. Before either of us could say anything a cold laugh echoed through the rain. I turned to see another digimon, no this one was a creature as well I decided, laughing at us.

"Would you look at that," his cold leering voice had said. "The poor boy is dying," I heard him laugh again here. "Such a pity, since death for the both of you was unavoidable from the start."

I felt rage build up inside me. Threatening to consume my being and I let it. I let all of my rage and sadness wash over me and I released it in a wordless yell. I was slightly shocked when flames began leaping around me but I ignored it and concentrated on this creature in front of me. I sent all of my rage and flames towards him and watched in satisfaction as he screamed in pain as my flames consumed him. Without a target my rage and flames became a column above our crouched muddy figures.

"Takuya," I barely heard you whisper and felt you touch my face. I looked down to see you. Your mud and blood covered body pulled me back to reality, the flames stopped.

"Koji," I whispered, sadness welling up inside me and I allowed myself to cry. You were lying limp in my arms, blood pooling around us. "Don't leave me, please," I whispered, no pleaded, with you.

"Takuya," you spoke again, your voice distinctly fainter. I felt my heart clench at that thought. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"No!" I cried out, my voice getting louder and more desperate. "You can't leave me! I need you! I love you! Please, please don't go!"

"I'm so sorry," you whispered, just barely – I hated this thought – alive. "Takuya," I had the feeling that this was going to be the last time you said this. "I love you…" your voice faded away and you fell limp in my arms.

"Please," I sobbed, burying my head in the crook of your neck. "I love you, Koji."

I let myself be completely swept away with grief as I crouched there sobbing you name and whispering that I loved – no love because I always will – you. Wrapped up in my grief I failed to notice the fiery raindrops that fell from the sky. Their unnatural warmth failing to catch my attention as I cried for the loss of my friend, my light, my love.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap...<p>

Yes I was tearing up at the end! In my head it didn't sounds this sad but I guess it really is...please do not hate me. Koji and Takuya are two of my favorite characters so I would never have this happen in my DG story. Truthfully I support canon and non-canon pairings but I won't be having any intentional pairings in my DG story. Again so sorry! Just though this fit when I heard the song.

Over and out


End file.
